The Lenny Lego Movie 3
The Lenny Lego Movie 3 is a Comedy/action and adventure film based off of the Youtube series The Lenny Leggo Show, the now discontinued prototype incarnation of the 2016 YouTube comedy series The Lenny Leggo Show. The film is the third film in the Lenny Lego Movie trilogy part of The Lenny Lego Movie series and is directed by Aaron Cosby, director of the previous films in the series. At the time of the film's announcing, it was announced that a main character would die in the film, but which character would die has not yet been revealed. The film was released on November 19th 2014 in 2D and 3D versions. It was self-rated PG for "Various sequences of intense action violence, thematic elements and some rude humor". It was released in two versions, the regular PG rated, and the unrated extended versions. At a running time of 158 minutes, Lenny Leggo 3 was the longest CTC Production until [Mr. Fireman: Crusaders of Fire, with a running time of 172 minutes, was released six months later. Plot Clonebot is arrested having been defeated by Lenny Lego once again. 20 months later, Clonebot is told that he is given the right to hire an attorney. During Clonebot's trial, authorities are unaware that Clonebot's attorney is actually a robot, which self destructs and frees Clonebot once again. A short time later, Mammoth Duncan, revealed to have somehow become President of the United States, orders that Clonebot be captured again. Lenny Lego, who's wife is on the verge of giving birth any day, is getting ready to leave for a business trip when Mr. Fireman begs to be allowed to come along, but is refused permission. Mr. Fireman manages to go along by faking an illness in front on his boss and sneaking in the back of Lenny's car. Just before leaving for the airport, Lenny is given a sample liquid from a, supposed sampler, who claims it to be a beverage. The sampler is actually one of Clonebot's henchmen, an orange robotic man named John, in disguise, who actually gave Lenny a tracking liquid so his location can be tracked. After returning back to Clonebot's base, however he is scolded by Clonebot for not kidnapping Lenny right then and there. Clonebot goes on to explain his plan, to rob every bank he possibly can, reasoning that, as long as he get's rid of Lenny, by now his long time arch-enemy, this evil plan should be easy. Meanwhile, Lenny discovers Mr. Fireman and is furious for him coming along. The next day, after returning to his hotel room, Lenny is captured by Petey and John, along with Scott Diggerman, Clonebot's third henchman. 1 hour later, Diggerman finds and successfully captures Mr. Fireman by telling him that there is candy in the back of his van. The two are brought to Clonebot's base and are held prisoner. Meanwhile, Mr. Ambulance, Mr. Fireman's cousin, returns home after waiting for three days in the airport for them. Upon returning home, he, along with Bull Harkin and Randy Stallone, learns that Clonebot has escaped on the news. When Bull realizes that this could be the reason why Lenny and Mr. Fireman have gone missing, Mr. Ambulance faints. Randy tells Bull that he will began a crusade to rescue Lenny and Mr. Fireman in the morning and goes to sleep. Bull refusing to wait any longer, leaves for Clonebot's lair to save them. The next morning, Randy, who wakes up several hours later than he intended, is told by Mr. Ambulance to stay behind while he and town Rabbit Tucker Salsbury fly via private airplane to Clonebot's lair. Bull, with the help of Mr. Ambulance and Mr. Elephant, finds and rescues Lenny and Mr. Fireman. The team escapes, much to Clonebot's fury. Knowing he stands no chance against Lenny, Clonebot reminds Petey about his "super sauce" formula which, when injected into Clonebot, will increase his power. Petey, having started a batch after testing it on a lab rat, states that it will take 48 hours to "cook". To avoid being overthrown by Lenny yet again, Clonebot devises a quick plan to capture Lenny, as well as his friends to prevent them from saving him. Upon returning home, Mr. Fireman suggests to Lenny that he have a baby-shower for his soon to be born child. Lenny is skeptical about this idea, as Clonebot is now on the loose again, but ultimately takes his advice and holds a shower the next day. During the shower, Petey and John Lenny, and also end up capturing Katrina, to prevent her from calling the police on her husband's capture as a witness (even though she was not originally part of Clonebot's plan). Clonebot appears a short time later, but moments later, surrenders to the police, much to everyone's shock. After being brutally interrogated by Mr. Fireman, Clonebot tells Mr. Fireman Lenny's location, but has no idea where Katrina is, as she was not part of the plan. Mr. Ambulance and Bull nonetheless travel to Lenny's given location and find him there, but Mr. Ambulance is tricked and captured along with Lenny: Bull avoids capture by realizing the set trap beforehand. Petey and John are revealed to have helped Clonebot escape the police station by shutting off the police station power while Clonebot escapes in the dark lights. Clonebot receives a message in his system about a computer error regarding his super sauce. He then returns to his base leaving Petey and John to complete the plan alone. The duo find Lenny and Mr. Ambulance captured, but when John sees that Bull has avoided the trap, he shoots an electric disk at him, but misses, striking a stick of dynamite instead. After knocking out Petey and John, Bull orders that Lenny throw the dynamite towards him to avoid Mr. Ambulance and Lenny being killed. Bull runs with the dynamite to try to dispose of it somehow, but the dynamite explodes, much to Lenny's horror. Mr. Fireman arrives and then frees Lenny and Mr. Ambulance, who learn moments later that the blast has killed Bull. Early the next morning, Mammoth Duncan gives a speech on live TV about Clonebot's horrible escape and the terror he is causing. Meanwhile Lenny becomes outraged towards Mr. Fireman, blaming him for Bull's death, since he suggested the baby shower, which, had it not happened, would probably not have killed Bull. Lenny confesses that he no longer wants to be friends with Mr. Fireman. Lenny's friends then leave Lenny to work by himself. Meanwhile Petey and John wake up and find themselves in a hospital, then escape by "spooning" their way through a bathroom wall. None other than hospital worker Mr. Ambulance realizes that they are the escaped criminals, but not until it is to late. Later that night, Lenny stops for a rest when he encounters his older brother, Quincy Leggo (his last name was also "Lego" at the time of the film's release). Later that night, Lenny begins to feel guilty for yelling at Mr. Fireman, and, after talking with his brother about it, learns to forgive him. Meanwhile, Petey and John return to Clonebot's base (after being pulled over and arrested due to their suspicious "free candy" van), where they confess that they failed to capture anyone. However, Petey informs Clonebot that his super sauce is finally ready. The sauce is injected into Clonebot, giving him more strength than he ever has had before. After his transformation is complete, he returns to Semi-City #5555 to hold the entire town hostage until someone tells him where Lenny is, although nobody knows at all. Randy Stallone manages to inform Mr. Fireman, Mr. Ambulance, Cody and Pig and they all escape just before the town's invasion begins. Mr. Ambulance then calls Lenny to tell him about the invasion, then he and Quincy hurry over as fast as they can. Mammoth also flies in via private jet to assist in the emergency unfolding. Lenny returns and amends with Mr. Fireman. Mr. Ambulance then realizes, in horror, that he forgot to help Lenny's wife evacuate, meaning she has been captured, but Lenny forgives him of his mistake. Mr. Fireman and Mr. Ambulance, after receiving a report from Randy, sneak into the window and attempt to defeat Petey and John. However, the two immediately find them and threaten to arrest them. The next scene, however, reveals all four eating snacks together, supposedly all friends with each other in some unexplained way. Meanwhile, Quincy finds Clonebot and fights him, but is easily overpowered. Lenny arrives shortly after and also challenges to fight him but is captured by Clonebot effortlessly. Minutes later, Randy finds and frees Lenny, much to Clonebot's rage, which causes him to decide to "bring in the big guns" which is later revealed to be the return of "Megabot", the robotic invention of Clonebot's. Meanwhile, Wonka the fireman finds Mr. Fireman, Mr. Ambulance, Petey and John and tells them that they must all team up and fight Clonebot. Lenny and everyone else face off Megabot, until Lenny accidentally self-destructs Megabot. Lenny awakens to find Quincy, who has found his sword and helmet. Clonebot though is revealed to have survived the blast and the fight between Lenny and Clonebot continues after several duos between the two. Finally, Clonebot transforms into his ultimate form and is about to defeat Lenny, but Lenny kicks Clonebot in his weakspot, sending him flying aimlessly through the air, as he lands and explodes, which finally kills Clonebot once and for all. Three days later, A funeral service is held for Lenny's fallen friend. Following the service, Katrina goes into labor and gives birth to Lenny's first child, which is revealed to be a boy and is named "Lenny Jr.". In the final scene of the film, Lenny breaks the fourth wall by telling the audience that "even though one battle has ended, another has begun". Lenny Lego then receives a phone call from Katrina, who, in tears, explains that something has happened, hinted to be a major accident that happened while Lenny Jr's. diaper was being changed. Lenny looks at the camera and asks "You see what I mean?". In the mid-credits scene, Petey and John are revealed to have both gotten jobs at Mcdonald's which are thanks to Mr. Fireman. A customer recognizes the two as Clonebot's evil henchmen and a huge brawl erupts in the restaurant. In the post-credits scene, the unnamed character, still waiting for him from the first film calls Lenny, demanding to know what's taking so long. After falling off an edge, the call abruptly ends, leaving his fate undetermined. Lenny casually hangs up, assuming it's a wrong number. Production In August of 2013, Cosby, director of the Lenny Lego 2, met with Youtube user THELAGSTINKYBOYZ to plan for potential shots in a third film. In August 2013 the third film was confirmed and shooting began with THELAGSTINKYBOYZ and Cosby together. Megabot, the robot used in the first film, was imported to Texas from it's original Oklahoma location (used their for THELAGSTINKYBOYZ productions]] and was used for filming in August of 2013. Production on the film was postponed as the film's plot needed to be rewritten several times. In March 2014, filming continued after the film's plot was created. Clonebot's trap, which he builds for Lenny, had to be re-written entirely after it was found to be significantly too weak for the plot. The original plot involved the kidnapped Lenny having his hands tied behind his back. Inside the ropes, there were wires, when the ropes were cut, the wires would snap and set off a bomb, which destroyed the bank in which Clonebot gathers his money. This was changed to the rescuer simply falling into the trap as well which ultimately triggers the bomb, this creates a much less complicated form of the plan, which in turn was determined to be much easier for the audience to understand. On August 29th 2014, it was announced that the film's running time would be 155 minutes (although the final cut was actually 158), over one hour longer than the first film. The film involved more than 18 Gigabytes of raw footage sorted in 113 folders. A director's cut of the film, which includes 22 minutes of additional footage, will be released St Patrick's Day 2015. The additional footage brings the extended running-time to three hours, the first CTC production to surpass three hours. Development Writing for the film took several months before filming began and continued even throughout the filming process. As with The Lenny Leggo Movie, the film's plot was significantly changed throughout production. When the film was announced, it was also announced that a main character would die in the film, but it had not yet been revealed which character it would be that died. It was decided that Bull Harkin was the character that would be killed off. This character was chosen because he felt to be the least useful character of the show, lacking any significant personality as the other characters. Prior to this decision, it was actually decided that Mammoth Duncan would be the character killed off instead of Bull. However, after some more characteristics were created to coincide with his character, it was decided that he would be spared and that another with much less character would be chosen. Petey and John, Clonebot's two henchmen, were originally planned to only appear in one sequence, which was toward's the film's climax. However, as filming progressed, the two characters were gradually added to more and more sequences until they were eventually recognized as two of the film's main characters. Furthermore, Scott Diggerman's, Clonebot's third henchmen, had the exact opposite fate. He was slated to be the main sidekick, but his final number of appearances were in the long run significantly reduced, mostly because of his similarities to Moose and Grizzly (Clonebot's henchmen in The Lenny Lego Movie and it's sequel respectively). Additionally, the film focused more on Petey and John for a change in tone regarding Clonebot's henchmen. This is the reason why the two ended up appearing much more often than originally anticipated. In September 2014, the film's completed sequences were individually test screened chronologically, one by one, in an effort to test the film for errors and plot holes. The sequences were met with significantly negative results, and it was clear that the film needed to be heavily polished. A list of over 100 changes that had to be made to the film was compiled. Many scenes were added, others were taken out, some were altered, or a few were even re-shot entirely. A plot hole found in the film's original story ultimately lead to the "super sauce" element of the plot. This ended up creating additional sequences, such as the transformation sequence, that further extended the already two and a half hour long film. In turn, this resulted in the need of cutting out even more footage to reduce the running-time. A few scenes were even removed from the film entirely; while some remained intact for the extended cut, others were removed entirely, without being moved to the extended cut. Originally, the film's opening sequence contained a soundtrack score from Halo 4's main menu. However, it was discovered at the last minute that having the track would result in the film being unavailable in some territories. The track was removed and replaced with a composed track instead. Additionally a potentially copyrighted track that was used during the funeral scene was also replaced with a composed track and two more copyrighted tracks were also replaced in the following weeks. On October 9th 2014, filming and post production filming had fully concluded. Although the release date, November 19th, was set back much farther than originally needed, it became clear that plans to release the film any soon could have potentially resulted in the need to push back the release date. On October 15th 2014, the final print for the theatrical version of the film was complete and the unrated director's cut print was near completion as well. Filming After much rewriting, filming finally began in February 2014. However, filming did not last long until more attention had to be placed on Mr. Fireman, which was taking longer than expected and was due to be released on March 14th. After Mr. Fireman's release, Filming continued alongside with The Wardrobe of Amadeus until Wardrobe was released August 1st 2014 and the studio was able to focus solely on Lenny Leggo 3. Afterward, filming continued through August and September. On August 8th 2014, it was announced that the film would enter post-production later that month. On October 9th 2014, filming had officially wrapped. However, some filming did continue on scenes exclusive to the director's cut, which was released after the theatrical cut. Despite being presented in the 2.40:1 aspect ratio, the film was entirely shot in the standard 4:3 ratio, which, during the editing phase, was converted to 2.40:1 in a two-in-one step process. The footage had horizontal black bars added to the top and bottom of the image while being rendered into 16:9, which essentially removed the vertical bars as shown in the above picture to the right. The film contains approximately 50 minutes of deleted scenes, Many of which are prototype versions of certain scenes in the final cut of the film, such as different settings or locations. Release On October 14th, the film was screened for the first time in a assembled, unfinished print in the same location that the film was shot at. This print was missing two sequences, which were added in the following day, creating the official final version of the film. The film was widely released on November 19th 2014 in 2D and 3D as the seventh theatrical CTC production and fourth Lenny Lego film after its two predecessors and it's spin-off film Mr. Fireman A teaser trailer for Aaron Cosby's new film "The Thomas Movie" was connected with Lenny Lego Movie 3. Extended Edition On March 28th 2015, an unrated version of the film containing 26 minutes of additional footage was released, bringing the total running time up to three hours. Originally announced in July 2014, this cut features mostly humorous footage that is not mandatory to the film's plot, although the uncut version also includes an additional battle sequence which was removed to reduce the film's running time. Sequels The film was originally planned to conclude the film series, outside of the separate Mr. Fireman film series. In October 2014, however, Cosby expressed considerations of continuing the series, especially if the third film ended up being a success. He explained that there are many creative ways to somehow get the series to continue beyond his original expectations. On November 1st 2014, The Lenny Leggo Movie 4 (actually known as "The Lenny Lego Movie 4") was confirmed. There were initial plans to shoot the films into 2 parts, both being shot back to back. But on January 20th 2015, it was announced that those plans were scrapped and that the fourth installment will be a single part installment. That same day, it was also announced that a plot was being considered for a possible fifth installment. In 2016, due to The Lenny Lego Show's cancellation and reboot, the sequels have been shelved indefinitely. Gallery TLLM3_official_poster.jpg|frame|Theatrical poster with the film's original name. Category:Films Category:Lenny Lego Films